Trouble maker
by ratio764
Summary: Because that song is just too hot and too SpUK to pass. And when I say 'hot' that means it's seriously hot. for those who know the song, you know what I mean, right? dangerous flirting, hit and run romance, sexy ass.. har..har..har


**First, I'm not a K-pop fan, despite my friends relentless attempt to turn me into one, hence I know this song from them. **

**Second, that song is just fucking hot, and when I says 'hot' that means it's a serious thing, because if you do notice, I never did use 'hot' in my fic, right?**

**Three, I'm just.. argh.. seriously, it's just, just gives me fangirl spasm when I listen or watch the MV and it ended with me writing this fic like a madman.**

**It's so SPUK, you know?!**

**Fourth, It's damn sexy, Hyuna is so damn sexy, ohgod, if you're wondering, she's the girl who dancing in the train in gangnam style video. Dat ass omg. (okay, I'm seriously weird)**

**Four, JUST WATCH, DAMN IT!**

**Reviews are lovee~~**

…**..**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hetalia by Himaruya Hidekaz, 'Troublemaker' by Hyuna and Hyungseuk.**

**..**

* * *

**1.. 2...3!**

_Not that again..._

Antonio let out a frustrated growl. That smirk, that careless glances… Oh God.. Why must that guy be so damn hot? Even from this distance, the man's teasing smile is so... So.. Annoyingly seductive. And although it might sound conceited, the Spaniard knows that those tease, those beautiful smile, is directed to him.

The poor American boy, the real chatting partner of the Brit squirms uncomfortably in his chair with flushed red face, smiling like an idiot in his attempt to impress the older man. Arthur chuckled lightly, his eyes gleam like the finest jewel, and that again. He glanced at the bar where the tanned man is sitting, this time their eyes clashed. Green against green, something sparked. Something savage, dangerous. Delicious.

Arthur licked his lips and rise from his seat, to the American's confusion. He walk towards the bar with light steps and with the grace of a swan he landed next to Antonio.

"Scotch on the rocks please." He raised his hand to call the bartender. Antonio flinched at that low, melodic voice. The blond's word chimed like a poem, slow and rich. Not once he spared a glance, just patiently standing beside him.

Even in the dim lighting of the barn Antonio could see the smaller man's slim legs wrapped by tight tailored pants, his messy golden locks, his long, pale eyelashes framed the dazzling emerald eyes of the Englishman. There's a scent of musk and meadow grass, cooling scent of thyme and sweetness of primrose. So much for an aphrodisiac.

_Damn it.. Damn it.. Damned English bastard.._

**If I look into your eyes, I'm a troublemaker****  
****If I stand next to you I'm a troublemaker.****  
****Little by little, more, more, more****  
****Gradually more, more, more****  
****Now I can't help my feelings.**

Arthur take his drink from the bartender before swiftly walking away. Antonio's eyes followed those feline like movements of the slender Brit with insatiable hunger. He just feel.. angry, without knowing what the source of that anger is. He didn't even talk to Arthur! So what's the source?

Feel the intense glare from behind his back, Arthur turned his head only to find an irritated face of the Spaniard. His tanned face lost it's cheerful smile, instead there's a ferocious, starved expression, just like a beast preying it's victim.

Decided to play around little further, Arthur emptied his whole glass in one gulp and come back to the bar. This time he deliberately bumped into the other's shoulder.

"Excuse me." He said, no purring to be exact. Antonio growled again before turned his back, trying to ignore despite his whole body begging him to do otherwise.

Oh, how he want to pin this guy to the table right now, rip his clothes, kiss that pale skin of his, hear that beautiful voice scream his name. Spain trying with all his might to erase that mental image, it's useless.

_Oh, curse you England. _

The said person currently standing beside him without a damn concern to his surrounding, whistling soft tunes from his thin lips. Spain glared again to the blond, this time it's responded almost instantly.

"What?"

"Shouldn't I be the one who's asking that question?" England lifted a questioning eyebrow. There's a mixture between annoyance and amusement inside his tone. "Is there something wrong with my face, Spain?"

England only receive a dark stare and a low groan as a reply. He looked at the latino man, how his shirt unbuttoned, exposed his delicious neck and collarbone, his Rosario hanging on his neck makes him looks more attractive. England silently cursing at his thought. He knows well that this is a war. The first one give up at the temptation is the loser. The hell, England is definitely NOT going to be the loser!

But again, playing around is the whole different thing, isn't it?

_"_You damned monster.."_  
_  
England turned his head abruptly, trying to make sure what he just heard. The man beside him grinned maliciously, his eyes challenging, waiting for a burst of anger from the smaller man.

_If that's what he wants, like hell I'm going to give it to him._

The bartender finished the order and handing over the glass to Arthur. Right when he's going to walk away, he leaned towards the astonished Spaniard.

"I hate you too, darling..." His lips brushed against Antonio tanned neck, his whisper tickled his skin. Antonio shuddered from that touch, the place where Arthur's lips touched him feels like burning. He feels like being electrocuted by billions of taser. Just a light touch enough to drive him crazy.

**I'll bite your heart and escape like a cat****  
****You'll keep getting irritated,****  
****Hurry come to me and release your anger****  
****My sexy steps arouse your mind****  
****Subtle skinship, your face lit up, your eyes tell me that you can't resist it.**

When he get his rationality back, Arthur already sitting innocently in front of the perplexed American brat (He definitely witnessed the whole scene at the bar) who's as pale as a ghost, green like bottles, with a vein twitched upon his forehead, probably plotting to murder Spain in most gruesome way possible.

_I should be the one who's thinking that way to YOU, brat._

England chuckled lightly to the American, his eyes shining like thousand twinkles of the stars.

_Okay, that's enough._

Spain raise from his seat in anger and rushed to the restroom, trying to settle down his irritation. What is that again?! He DEFINITELY was trying to tease him! Mess him up! Again and again, again and again! He slammed his fist against the sink in frustration, thankfully there's no other person using the restroom. But again, who cares?

The door is swung open, followed by the tapping sound of the pantofels against the granite floor. Spain turned his head to bark at the newcomer. He stopped at the sight of the familiar messy blonde hair and mocking emerald eyes, staring at him coldly.

England just let out a 'heh' and walked to a sink quite far from Spain's standing. He turn the faucet, splashing cold water to his face, an attempt to stay sober probably?

Spain closed his eyes and counting numbers inside his head to diverting his attention to something else. He's definitely not going to fall into this.. This..  
The sound of closed faucet, another tapping sound of his steps, another hum.

That image of him laughing in front of that brat.

**I'm gradually falling deeper****  
****The more I know you, I like you more, baby****  
****Whatever I say, I think I got drunk in the thought of you lady****  
****I never, never, never stop!**

In a blink of eye, England find himself slammed against the lavatory wall. His back hurts, thankfully his head avoided the bump, and now here he is, pinned by the somewhat angry, somewhat confused of what he's doing.

"I.. Uh.."

England locked the other green eyes to his in an intense stare. His mouth gaping open but only silence come from that lips.

"Mm?"

Antonio's gaze becomes somewhat darker. "Stop that."

"What exactly is 'that'?"

"That." He growled.

"You're making no sense." Arthur trying to shove the arm that pinned him with no result, only to make the olive eyed man tighten his grip to his shoulder.

"Spain.. I'll count until three.. If by then you haven't let go of me.."

"I fucking hate you.."

Arthur's eye widened instantly. His blood pressure raise with no effort. He was going to punch Antonio's face when the Spaniard suddenly buried his face on the crook of his neck and greedily sniffing for his scent.

There it is again. The fragrance that drives him mad, intoxicating his senses. He pecking that slender, pale neck. A payback for the earlier event. Arthur whimpered softly, he struggled under Antonio's block. Hearing the soft voice just make Antonio's lust grow wilder.

"I fucking..fucking hate you, you know."

"We're even. Now get off of me before I chop your balls and feed them to dogs?"

"No." Antonio draw back and pressed his forehead against the blond. Their eyes meet once again. Tongue can lie, but eyes can't. Both green orbs are filled with yearn. England's shivering fingers running through Spain's cheek, leave a trail of cold feeling. The tanned man caught the cold palm before it fell and pressed it against his face. They gaze into each other's soul for some seconds that feels like forever.

**How can I shut you down in my mind****  
****(Trouble maker)****  
****I just do what my heart says now****  
****I never, never stop, I can't stop!**

It's uncertain about who started it, but alas there's no logic applied when they pressed the lips to each other. Soon the lips are not enough and then teeth and tongue and they're trying to devour not only the soul, but the whole entity of the others. There's nothing that matters anymore. It just this second and their deepening kiss which goes wilder and wilder. Not long after, Antonio already managed to toss Arthur's tie somewhere and enjoying the contact with the bare chest. It goes on and on until they run off of breath, they broke apart unwillingly with flushed faces and violent cough.

England grinning maliciously and make a soft chuckle through his lips as is Spanish partner fidgeting uncomfortably. there's a visible bulge on his pants and he made a starving growl before he try to charging forward again, claim the Englishman's mouth for him and him alone.

The Brit is quicker by a split second as he kicked Antonio's knee hard and make him crumble to the floor.

"Not so fast, sweetheart.." Once again he speak with a tone much resemble a purr, like a spoiled cat, or a bewitching fairy.

A swift movement and he pull the brunette closer and licked Antonio's lips. Leaving Spain who's struggling with the pain on his knee froze in shock. His laugh chimed like a bell as he exiting, closing the door behind him. His hum echoed by the walls, become fainter, and fainter until it's barely audible anymore.

Antonio froze for few more minutes before he burst into a hysterical laughter. He lick his lips, trying to savor the remaining taste that the blond left.

_It's not ended yet.. You little rascal.._

They both know the game is still on.

**So that you can't forget me, I'm again in front of you**

**I keep rocking on your heart so you can't break free**

**I steal your lips again and run away**

**I'm tro ble trouble trou trouble maker**

**Trouble maker**

…..

* * *

I'll call this fic, ratio's attempt in writing serious hot scene.

Seriously, I'm so sorry

You can laugh now


End file.
